


Pitbull

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Fanmix, Playlist, Season/Series 02, but the mix is specific to frank hence the tag, disclaimer: i haven't actually read any punisher comics yet, do a lot of songs about guns count as "graphic depictions of violence"?, nothing to do with Pitbull the rapper, teen rating for language within the songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs inspired by a certain morally ambiguous dog lover and firearm enthusiast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitbull

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link
> 
>  
> 
>  I had a few of these in the original version of the "Avocados" playlist, but there were so many that I decided to make it a spinoff.  
>    
> ~
> 
> I really tried to include "Dogs of War" by AC/DC. I just couldn't do it. It's too boring. I hate it. Sorry not sorry.

Warning Shot - MGK, Cassie

Guns on the Roof - The Clash

This Fire - Franz Ferdinand

Fear City - Elliott Smith

Black Cab Motorcade - State Radio

War Pigs - Cake

Psycho - Muse

Satin in a Coffin - Modest Mouse

Bullet Holes - Dispatch

A Good Man Is Hard to Find - Sufjan Stevens

Killing For Love - José González

Open Up - Dispatch

Know Your Rights - The Clash

Bury Me With It - Modest Mouse

Killing In The Name - Rage Against The Machine

Evil - Interpol

The View - Modest Mouse

Time Served - Dispatch

I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons

Howlin' For You - The Black Keys

Left Hand Free - alt-j

Ain't No Rest for the Wicked - Cage the Elephant

Happiness is a Warm Gun - The Beatles

Sinnerman - Nina Simone

Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine

The Underdog - Spoon

Short Change Hero - The Heavy

Vigilante - Josh Tarp and the Still

Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars

I'm Your Man - Leonard Cohen

Hold No Guns - Death Cab For Cutie

Dogs - Pink Floyd

Fear Is Like Fire - Fink

A Rush of Blood to the Head - Coldplay

Even (Headman) - Dispatch


End file.
